clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is a room located in The Plaza to the left of the Puffle Hotel. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles, puffle food and pet furniture. They can also play Pufflescape and Puffle Launch here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a puffle for 400 coins. You can also buy a Gold O'Berry from the Gold O'berry Machine for 10 coins, which was put in the Pet Shop so you can adopt a Golden Puffle. If players click on the yellow book, the Puffle Catalog appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture and food items for his or her Puffle(s). You can put this puffle furniture in your igloo and your puffles will play with it. To play Puffle Launch go over to the large cannon, and to play Pufflescape go over to the ball in the tunnel at the corner of the shop. The shop is owned by the Pet Shop Owner. History :For detailed redesign history, see this page. The Pet Shop opened in The Plaza on March 17, 2006. When it opened, Puffle Roundup was moved from the Snow Forts into the Pet Shop. Four puffles were purchasable at the time, Blue, Green, Pink, and Black. Over the last few years, new puffles have been discovered, so now there are 11 different types of puffles purchasable in the Pet Shop. (Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Red, Purple, Yellow, White, Orange and Brown). On March 8, 2011, the Pet Shop was remodeled and given a new and improved look, but the exterior didn't change until The Plaza was renovated in 2012. After the exterior was renovated, the interior didn't change and the Puffle Hotel Lobby entrance was added. Later on Quest for the Gold Puffle, a Gold O'berry Machine was added. Here you could give 10 coins for 1 Gold O'berry. Then for the Puffle Party 2014, a new room is added where the employees door is. The Puffle Park was added and Puffle Roundup was moved to the Puffle Park. Notable Affiliation *Pet Shop Owner (owner) *Franky (former employee) Trivia *This room was the first building to be "completely" remodeled, because it is one story. The second room to be completely remodeled was the Arcade. *The picture of a puffle on the floor will change according to the puffle you are walking. **If you are not walking any puffle, the puffle on the rug will be blue. *If you move your cursor on the cannon outside of the Pet Shop on the left a red puffle from Puffle Launch will come out. *In March 2013 it was moved to the left a little bit to fit the Puffle Hotel. *On March 21, 2013, music was added to the Pet Shop. It was removed after the Puffle Party 2013 ended. *A door was added to the Puffle Hotel Lobby when the Puffle Hotel opened on March 21, 2013. *On June 4, 2013, the puffle adoption area was updated. A green mat was added under the puffles, and the puffle clipboard was updated. It also will tell you how to get the Rainbow Puffle. *This room had the most updates of any room on Club Penguin. *Its swf name is pet. *During the Puffle Party 2014, music was added to this room, and this change was permanent. *On April 17, 2014, the original entrance to the game Puffle Roundup was changed to the entrance to the Puffle Park. The game is now found out in the park. *There is a toy for each puffle species, except for the pink puffle. **However, there used to be a skipping rope in the place that now has the Golden O-Berries. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011, the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the shop appeared to be cut out of cardboard. *During the Puffle Party 2009, 2010, and 2011, the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a Puffle Tent and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were also puffle spotlights that changed to the color of the puffle you were walking, and the Pet Shop's only lights were the spotlights. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you clicked on the sleeping black puffle, you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Halloween Candy Hunt 2009, a lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the Pet Shop better. *On March 7, 2011, the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. *If you walk a puffle into the Pet Shop, the puffle in the middle of the rug will become the color of your puffle. *Strangely, during the Puffle Party 2012, the Pet Shop was not decorated unlike the other Puffle Parties. *Before the Puffle Party 2013, it was moved to fit the Puffle Hotel. Pins Gallery Map Icons HalloweenParty2010PetShopMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2010. HalloweenParty2014PetShopMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014PetShopMapIcon.png|Pirate Party 2014. Exterior Graphical Designs File:PetShopExteriorMay2014.png|The current Pet Shop Exterior. 2006 PetShopOpeningExterior.jpg|The Pet Shop exterior when it first opened on March 17, 2006. 2007 FallFair2007PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Fall Fair 2007. Pet Shop Surprise Party .png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Surprise Party 2007. 2008 SubmarineParty2008PetShopExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Submarine Party. StPatricksDayParty2008PetShopExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. Pet Shop Medieval Party 2008 Exterior.PNG|The Pet Shop exterior during the Medieval Party 2008. MusicJam2008PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Music Jam 2008. 2009 WinterFiesta2009PetShopExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009. StPatricksDayParty2009PetShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. BeforeAdventureParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Before the Adventure Party. AdventureParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Adventure Party. TheFair2009PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Fair 2009. SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009PetShopExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. HalloweenParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009. 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. MountainExpeditionPetShopExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Mountain Expedition. 2011 EarthDay2011PetShopExterior.png|Earth Day 2011. IslandAdventureParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011. HalloweenParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 2012 PuffleParty2012PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|Puffle Party 2012. MedievalParty2012PetShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012. MSHT2012PetShopBuildingExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. PetShopExteriorBuildingMakeYourMarkUltimateJamConstruction.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. PetShopExteriorTempleOfFruit.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. TheFair2012PetShopExterior.png|The Fair 2012. HolidayParty2012PetShopExterior.png|Holiday Party 2012. 2013 PetShopExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Hollywood Party. Petshop123.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. CardJitsuParty2013PetShopExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. mu pet shop.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. MedievalParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Medieval Party 2013. PetShopExteriorHalloweenParty2013.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Halloween Party 2013. HolidayParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 PetShopExteriorBuildingMuppetsWorldTour.png|Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014. FrozenPartyPetShopBuildingExterior.png|Frozen Party. HalloweenParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Pirate Party 2014. PetShopWalrusDay.png|Merry Walrus Party. 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverPetShopExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover. PuffleParty2015PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015. FrozenFeverPartyPetShopExterior.png|Frozen Fever Party. Interior Graphical Designs Pet_Shop_Before_2011.png|March 06, 2009 - February 23, 2010 Pet Shop 2011.png|March 08, 2011 - November 02, 2011 PetShopNovember2011.png|November 03, 2011 - March 20, 2013 Newpetshop2013.png|March 21, 2013 - June 03, 2013 PetShopGreenMatAddition31July2013.png|June 04, 2013 - November 13, 2013 New pet shop.PNG|November 14, 2013 - December 11, 2013 PetShopDec2013.png|December 12, 2013 – January 02, 2014 New pet shop.PNG|January 03, 2014 – April 16, 2014 PetShopApril2014.png|April 17, 2014 – Present 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Medieval Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2008. 2009 PuffleParty2009PetShop.png|During the Puffle Party 2009. MedievalParty2009PetShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2009. SenseiFireScavengerHuntPetShop.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. PetShopHalloweenParty2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009. 2011 Pet Shop puffle (1).PNG|During the Puffle Party 2011. PetShopRebuild.png|During the Pet Shop Rebuild. PetShopPuffleLaunchConstruction.png|During Puffle Launch Construction. HP11 Pet Shop.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011. 2012 PetShopHalloween2012DoorOpen.png|During the Halloween Party 2012. File:BlackOutPet.PNG|During Operation: Blackout. LOLOLOL.png|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 Pet Shop Hollywood.png|During the Hollywood Party. Pet shop Construction o Pu.png|During the 2nd phase of the construction of the Puffle Hotel. PetShopHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPufflePetShop.png|During Operation: Puffle. 2014 TheFair2014PetShop.png|During The Fair 2014. HalloweenParty2014PetShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2014. 2015 TheFair2015PetShop.png|The Fair 2015. Other Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new, redesigned Pet Shop. Black_puffle3.png|The floor when walking a Black Puffle. Yellow_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk a Yellow Puffle. Red_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk your Red Puffle. PetShopMatArtwork.png|An artwork of the Pet Shop Mat. HalloweenParty2010PetShopMapIcon.png|The Pet Shop as seen on the map during the Halloween Party 2010. Pet_Shop_during_Case_of_the_Missing_Puffles.png|The Pet Shop's interior, as seen in Case of the Missing Puffles. PetShopExteriorArtworkHalloweenParty2014.png|Artwork of the Pet Shop building, seen in the Halloween Party 2014 log-in screen. Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 10.50.05 PM.png|What Happens when you walk with your Green Puffle. Names in other languages See also *Puffle Hotel SWFs *Pet Shop *The Old Pet Shop Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Shops Category:Glitches Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2006 Category:2011